


Один хорошо, а два лучше

by bitter_zephyr



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kid Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitter_zephyr/pseuds/bitter_zephyr
Summary: Название:Один хорошо, а два лучшеАвтор:bitter zephyrПейринг:Артур/МерлинРейтинг:GЖанр:романс, модерн АУСаммари:У Артура проблемы: дочка Мерлина говорит, что хочет, чтобыАртурбыл её папой.





	

Выражение на лице Мерлина не предвещало ничего хорошего. И это было странно, учитывая, что ещё пять минут назад, уходя укладывать свою дочь, он был в отличном настроении, улыбался, и всё было в порядке. Теперь же, выходя из спальни Эмили, Мерлин выглядел так, словно вот-вот заплачет — и точно не от счастья.  
— Что слу… — начал Артур, когда Мерлин подошёл ближе, но тот, хоть и тихо, но резко перебил его.  
— Она сказала, что хочет, чтобы _ты_ был её папой.  
Артура словно ударили по голове чем-то очень тяжёлым. Не могла же Эмили в самом деле такое сказать?..  
Судя по реакции Мерлина, могла. Но она наверняка имела в виду что-нибудь совсем другое…  
— Уходи, Артур.  
Уверенно и чётко. И если до этого Артуру показалось, что его ударили, то теперь — окатили ледяной водой. Но эффект не был бы таким сильным, если бы это сказал не Мерлин, а кто-то другой. Но перед ним стоял его лучший друг и выглядел так, будто весь его мир рухнул. Наверное, так оно и было. У Артура сжалось сердце.  
— Мерлин…  
— Уйди, — повторил тот.  
Вряд ли Артур смог бы полностью понять, что в этот момент происходило в душе у Мерлина, но одно он знал точно: сейчас его нужно оставить в покое.

Они были знакомы почти всю жизнь — с самой начальной школы — и знали друг друга вдоль и поперёк. Артур был с Мерлином, когда тот получил внезапное известие о том, что станет отцом, и когда его не задержавшая надолго подружка сообщила, что планирует отдать ребёнка на усыновление, раз они с Мерлином расстались, а быть матерью-одиночкой она не собирается. Поэтому отцом-одиночкой стал Мерлин, даже мысли не допускавший о том, что может бросить своего ребёнка. Эмили стала для него всем, и не имело значения то, что он только-только закончил университет и не мог устроиться на нормальную работу, имея на руках новорождённого ребёнка.  
И Артур всё это время неизменно был рядом. Даже предлагал съехаться, чтобы помогать Мерлину, но тот считал, что и так слишком много и часто напрягает Артура, прося присмотреть за Эмили, сходить с ней погулять или заехать в магазин по дороге с работы.  
Артур всё равно настоял на том, чтобы снимать квартиры рядом — в соседних домах — и бывал у Мерлина почти каждый день, так что Эмили была знакома с ним с самого своего рождения. И вот теперь…  
Артур не мог поверить, что она сказала что-то подобное. Конечно, ей было всего четыре, и она многого не понимала… Но Мерлин был самым внимательным, любящим и замечательным отцом, который только мог быть. И Эмили, безусловно, любила его, он был совершенно особенным человеком в её жизни. Артур не сомневался, что даже в свои четыре это она понимала. Поэтому наверняка хотела сказать совсем не то, что получилось, или же Мерлин просто не так понял… А теперь злился на Артура.  
Нет, он знал, что это совсем не так. Артур слишком хорошо знал Мерлина, чтобы предположить, что тот на него злится. Мерлин был расстроен, растерян, подавлен… Не знал, как реагировать, и не хотел потерять самообладание прямо перед Артуром. И если ему нужно подумать и разобраться, Артур был готов подождать.

Терпеливость никогда не была сильной стороной Артура, а поставивший его в игнор Мерлин только усугублял ситуацию. Артур ждал два дня, затем решил написать смс. Он не думал, что с Мерлином или Эмили за два дня могло что-то случиться, но беспокойство всё равно его не покидало. В такие моменты Артур всегда ясно ощущал, какой грустной и неправильной жизнь становилась без Мерлина — а теперь и без Эмили, ведь она неизменно шла весёлым и смешливым бонусом к его лучшему другу.  
Ответа на смс Артур не получил. Странно было видеть, что сообщение прочитано, но остаётся без ответа — такого не случалось уже со школьных времён, когда Артур перегибал палку со своими вечными шутками и саркастичным замечаниями, а Мерлин, на тот момент слишком восприимчивый к окружающему миру и неуверенный в себе, обижался и отказывался с ним разговаривать.  
Артур не знал, что делать. По пятницам он обычно забирал Эмили из детского сада, так как заканчивал раньше, а Мерлину приходилось задерживаться. В этот же раз Артур не был уверен, нужна ли его помощь и оценит ли Мерлин его присутствие, но каких-либо других инструкций от него не поступало, поэтому в пятницу вечером Артур, как и обычно, после работы поехал за Эмили…  
…только лишь затем, чтобы увидеть, как печальный Мерлин сам ведёт дочку за руку, внимательно слушая её очередной рассказ о прошедшем дне. Эмили весело шла вприпрыжку, то и дело дёргая его за руку, а Мерлин пытался улыбаться, создавая видимость беззаботности, но Артур видел, как ему плохо. И снова, исходя из своего опыта общения с Мерлином и наблюдения за его отношениями с дочкой, Артур мог с уверенностью сказать, что тот не стал поднимать с Эмили так беспокоивший его вопрос, не спросил, почему она сказала то, что сказала, и не объяснил, что его это расстраивает.  
Артур подавил желание выругаться (привычка выработалась в присутствии Эмили, да так и вошла в повседневную жизнь, даже когда девочки не было рядом) и поехал домой, уже предвкушая бестолковые выходные без Мерлина. Тем не менее, в голову пришла дельная мысль: раз уж Мерлин не хочет с ним разговаривать, нужно попытаться поговорить с самой Эмили. Конечно, Артур не мог наведаться к ним домой или позвонить и потребовать разговора, а из детского сада её забирал Мерлин… но Артур мог в понедельник заявиться посреди занятий и попросить поговорить с Эмили. Благо, воспитательница уже давно его знала и хорошо помнила (трудно было забыть неловкость, возникшую, когда она назвала Артура супругом Мерлина и потом вынуждена была долго извиняться, хотя никто и не обиделся. Мерлина, конечно, смутило такое предположение, но Артур в душе был бы только рад, если бы оно оказалось правдой).

С реализацией плана возникли проблемы, когда Артур вошел в кабинет и увидел совершенно незнакомую женщину. Как оказалось, обычная воспитательница миссис Гриффит заболела, и сейчас её замещала мисс Флинн, которая Артура видела впервые в жизни. На просьбу позвать Эмили она ответила, что не может позволять детям общаться с незнакомцами. Артур минут пять пытался объяснить, что он никакой не незнакомец, но мисс Флинн была непреклонна: она видела мистера Эмриса, и он не предупреждал ни о каких Артурах Пендрагонах.  
Артур уже был готов идти напролом, закинув мисс Флинн на плечо и расталкивая ею снующих вокруг детей, но ситуацию спасла Эмили, вовремя обернувшаяся на слишком громкий очередной аргумент Артура и мгновенно бросившаяся ему на шею с криком «Арту-у-у-ур!!!» (Артур почему-то всегда радовался, что она не стала называть его дядей, это звучало бы как какая-то насмешка.) Артур, приподняв брови, посмотрел на мисс Флинн. Та тяжело вздохнула, но кивнула, отходя в сторону и наказав им оставаться в зоне её видимости.  
— Артур, куда ты пропал? — тут же начала Эмили, когда они остались относительно одни. — Папа сказал, что ты очень занят и не можешь к нам приходить. Ты ведь теперь вернулся и будешь снова с нами??  
Ох, как бы Артур этого хотел и как надеялся, что так оно и будет. Что бы там ни было, он не собирался позволять какой-то необдуманной фразе, сказанной четырёхлетним ребёнком, разрушить их отношения.  
— Конечно, я буду с вами. Но сначала ты должна ответить на один вопрос. Это очень важно, ты понимаешь?  
Лицо Эмили тут же приобрело всю серьёзность, на которую только было способно, она нахмурила брови и кивнула, глядя ему прямо в глаза.  
— На прошлой неделе, когда мы виделись в последний раз, ты перед сном сказала папе… что хотела бы, чтобы я был твоим папой. — Эмили ещё раз кивнула, подтверждая свои слова. — Почему ты так сказала? Ты действительно этого хочешь?  
— Конечно, хочу! — воскликнула она, взмахнув руками, как будто Артур не понимал элементарных вещей. Но не успел он и слова сказать, как она продолжила: — Я хочу, чтобы вы оба были моими папами! Мы ведь и так почти всегда вместе, почему ты не живёшь с нами? Мы должны быть одной общей семьёй!  
Одной общей семьёй. Артур так и застыл с открытым ртом, осознавая услышанное. Конечно же, она этого хотела. Ведь это было так логично, так правильно… Артур тоже этого хотел. И, конечно же, Мерлин всё не так понял — ему ведь всегда было свойственно всё принимать на свой счёт и только ждать подтверждения, что он никому не нужен. Но он был нужен, разумеется, он был нужен, и Эмили никогда не отказалась бы от него. Как и Артур.  
— Папа не совсем правильно понял твои слова, — неуверенно улыбнулся Артур, — и немного расстроился. — На лице Эмили тут же заиграло беспокойство. — Но мы всё исправим. Вот как мы поступим. Ты не скажешь папе, что я сегодня заходил. И, когда он приедет за тобой, сразу уведёшь его домой, чтобы мисс Флинн тоже не успела ему ничего сказать. Сможешь? — Эмили усиленно закивала. — А вечером я к вам зайду. Мы поговорим с папой, только вдвоём, а потом, когда я позову тебя, ты придёшь, обнимешь и скажешь, что любишь его?  
Теперь глаза Эмили сияли.  
— Это я могу!  
— Тогда решено, — торжественно произнёс Артур.  
Оставалось только надеяться, что идея наконец стать семьёй по душе не только Эмили и Артуру, но и Мерлину.

Артур чувствовал себя школьником, собирающимся на свидание. Точнее нет, он никогда так не волновался перед свиданиями — так уж сложилось, что он всегда знал, что ни с кем из парней и девушек он не провстречается долго… Потому что в его жизни всегда был Мерлин, даже своей дружбой затмевавший любые романтические отношения.  
Нажав на звонок, Артур вдруг панически подумал, что сделает, если Мерлин закроет дверь прямо у него перед носом или вообще не откроет, но план на случай подобного развития событий не потребовался. Мерлин открыл дверь и замер на пороге, удивлённо распахнув глаза.  
— Можно войти? — спросил Артур, не давая ему времени собраться с мыслями.  
Мерлин молча отошёл в сторону, пропуская его.  
— Слушай, — Артур решил сразу перейти к делу, хотя после недельной разлуки нестерпимо хотелось обнять Мерлина, — я должен прояснить один момент. Ты всё неправильно понял, и нет, это не банальная отговорка, это действительно так.  
Мерлин непонимающе смотрел на него, но не пытался возражать.  
— Когда Эмили сказала, что хочет, чтобы я был её папой, она не имела в виду, что я должен стать им вместо тебя. Она хочет, чтобы я стал её папой _вместе_ с тобой. Чтобы мы оба были её папами.  
Непонимание в глазах Мерлина сменилось шоком. Артур планировал закончить словами «И я думаю, что её предложение не лишено смысла», но в последний момент растерял всю свою решительность. Мерлин мог не чувствовать того же, мог даже не посчитать это смешной шуткой, мог обидеться и послать его куда подальше… Артур не был готов жертвовать их отношениями ради одной на миллионы вероятности, что Мерлин скажет да. Поэтому он перешёл к следующему пункту:  
— Эми… — Не успел он закончить, как Эмили уже выскочила из своей комнаты и со всех ног бросилась к ним.  
— Я люблю тебя, папочка! — прокричала она, одной рукой обнимая Мерлина, а второй хватая Артура за штанину и притягивая ближе, так что они с Мерлином чуть не столкнулись нос к носу.  
Артур машинально потянулся потрепать Эмили по волосам — и встретился пальцами с Мерлином, сделавшим то же самое.  
— Теперь мы будем одной общей семьёй, и будем жить вместе, и всё-всё делать вместе? — затараторила Эмили, обнимая их обоих и не давая отстраниться ни на сантиметр.  
Артур вопросительно посмотрел на Мерлина, зная, что его собственный ответ уже написан на его лице. А смущённый румянец на щеках и сияющие глаза Мерлина стали именно тем ответом, который был так нужен им троим.


End file.
